


Like Magic

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, F/M, Learning Magic, Magic, Magical Sam, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Smut, Table Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Rowena decided that a more hands on approach would be far more interesting when it came to teaching Sam magic.





	Like Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

Sam shuddered and scowled at the text in front of him. “It only gets worse the longer you take to find the answer.” Rowena grinned at him from across the room. He didn’t bother responding. Sam shifted in his seat and tried to ignore how his hard cock pressed uncomfortably against his pants and Rowena released a low, wicked little laugh.

He felt like he was going out of his mind.

“Are you sure you want to look through  _that_  book?” she leaned back and tsked at him. “Surely you can put that considerable memory to use and remember where that spell came from. I thought better of you, Samuel.”

“It’s a little hard to think right now.”

“That’s not the only thing  _a little hard_  is it?”

Sam gripped the edge of the book and it took everything in his power not to throw it at her smug face. It was also taking everything in his power not to give into the spell and get himself off. That would only make it worse in the long run and he wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction of him giving in.

“Oh dear.” She murmured. “Someone looks a wee upset.”

“Rowena. _Shut up_.”

Sam shoved the book aside and grabbed another one quickly scanning it. Without thinking his hand reached down to press against his hard cock and a groan escaped. It was getting worse and worse as the seconds ticked by. “Did that feel good? Just a little pressure? A hint of relief.”

“Bitch.”

Rowena’s laugh rang out in the room, “You wanted me to teach you magic. Sometimes hands on learning helps and the lesson sticks better.”

Six books later and Sam had given up holding back. One hand flipped through the pages and the other rubbed at his hard cock causing him to shudder as tension filled his entire body. “ _Finally_.” He focused on himself and felt the spell cease as he murmured the counter spell.

Relief from the violent need was instant. He shoved his chair back and stalked across the room. “Better?” Rowena leaned against the table and looked up at him with eyes shining with mirth. Her cheeks were lightly flushed and he could see interest plainly on her face. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Sam gripped her and lifted her up onto the table so Rowena ended up on her back. She blinked at him in surprise and went to get up only for Sam to focus on using magic to keep her in place. “Not going to finish what you started?”

He pushed her dress up out of the way and found her wet, “Samuel.” She gave him a disapproving look. “Where are you manners?”

“Gone.” He crushed her down to the table, attacking her mouth and dominating her as his tongue pushed inside. Rowena moaned against his lips, pressing up into him as best she could while being held down and a pout tugged at her swollen lips when he pulled back.

Sam didn’t bother with foreplay, didn’t bother dancing around it and instead freed himself. Rowena whistled lowly as she looked at him, “I do hope you know how to use that properly. I would hate to be disappointed.”

He slipped a few fingers inside, making sure she was ready for him and replaced them with his hard cock. Sam didn’t bother to answer her comment and instead pushed inside her with an ounce of ceremony. Need was still burning inside of him and Rowena had been taunting him for hours.

As he sank inside her inner muscles clenched around him and gripped him tightly while he sunk deeper into wet heat with a groan. Pleasure twisted inside of him, warming his body and tightening in his gut.

It wasn’t soft and easy as he hooked her legs around his waist. “Are you just going to stand there or are you going to put that to use?”

This wasn’t about soft and easy. It was about wild, rough and desperate release.

Sam rolled his hips back and started snapping them forward without a single care to the power behind each thrust. The table she was pressed against groaned lowly each time he thrust forward into her but Rowena only moaned in response and dug her nails into his skin. Her cheeks were lightly flushed and her eyes were hooded as she lay out before him, taking him and moaning her own enjoyment.

He regretted not removing all of her clothing but the need left over from her lust spell had been impatient to seek release and he was hardly going to suffer another moment of it. Sam kept her pinned down as he chased his orgasm and let his moans freely escape into the large room to mix with her own.

“That’s it, Samuel. Show me exactly what that lust spell did.”

Her accent was somehow more pronounced and wrecked sounding as he moved faster. He didn’t pause in his thrusts as a hand moved to rest against her and he murmured one of the sex spells he’d found in his quest to rid himself of his own spell.

Immediately her entire body tensed, her mouth fell open and she arched with her orgasm. The impossible tightness around his cock had him moving closer to his own orgasm and his thrusts turned rougher, more brutal.

“ _Fuck_.” Sam stilled as he spilled his release into Rowena as her inner muscles fluttered around him. “Was that what you were planning when you cast that?” he managed in a rough voice.

She couldn’t respond as the spell hadn’t been removed and another orgasm washed over her. After a few orgasms Sam could tell her body was completely oversensitive and her broken whimpers had his eyes darkening. “ _Samuel_.” Her legs tightened around him and she shoved her head back. “ _Ohhh_.”

With a few words he cancelled it and watched Rowena go completely limp on top of the table. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she panted, cheeks flushed and lips swollen from where she’d bitten them a few times.

“I think there might be hope for you yet.” Rowena managed after she’d recovered and Sam had finished tucking himself back inside his pants once he’d cleaned up. “Using sex spells so soon in your training. I’m impressed.”

He took two steps before his body froze at the realization of what he’d just done. Sam turned to look back at Rowena, took in the smug and pleased expression on her face, and tossed up a silent prayer that his carelessness hadn’t resulted in an unplanned little Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh oh. Sam didn't really think about the consequences of that, did he? I could hardly resist that little bit at the very end. Not sure if anyone other than the prompter likes this ship or, at the very least, finds it interesting. Basically pure smut with a little panic at the end.
> 
> Damn...I'm soooooooo close to 400. 
> 
> \--Yes I'm using this next bit on each of the new fics I post from my folder since it fits all of them (yay copy and paste).--
> 
> Again I'm still going through that folder on my laptop though I keep getting a bit distracted so this is getting dragged out a bit. This fic is another one that was waiting to be finished, fixed and posted.
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Your comments and thoughts are always appreciated!


End file.
